During various downhole operations there may be a need to control sand and/or other debris entrained with downhole fluids. Sand screens may be provided about a tubular having inlet openings that receive downhole fluids. The sand screens may include one or more layers each having gradually increasing opening sizes with an outer most screen layer including openings that are smaller than an innermost screen layer. Over time, produced sand impinges on screen surface causing erosion and/or clogging of the sand screen that could lead to screen failure.